


My Way One Shots

by flamewhipper



Series: My Way Trilogy [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Story, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: A collection of stories from the My Way universe! So that being said... THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY WAY OR ITS TWO SEQUELS, PLEASE READ THOSE FIRST.This book is dedicated to my wonderful Flamies who inspired me to keep writing in this universe!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: My Way Trilogy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of one shots that I have written pertaining to the My Way series! I had, and still have, such a hard time leaving this universe that I wanted to be able to revisit it and continue the adventure even if it's not a full-fledged book.

These have all been requests by my readers on Wattpad, but now that I'm posting on here too, I'd like to open it up to readers here! If you have anything you'd like to see, please comment on this chapter and I will get to it when I can! I have a few other projects I'm working on, so your patience is deeply appreciated <3 I will say that I've had a few requests to see what happened with San and Wooyoung during the 5 years they were gone. That is one request I will NOT be doing because I'd like to turn that into a short story instead of just a one shot ;)

Thank you again for all the support I've received for this series. It truly holds a special place in my heart and I hope you enjoy the following stories!!

Also, follow me on my Twitter @flamewhipper1 and please consider supporting me through my ko-fi - ko-fi.com/flamewhipper.


	2. Avayla/Theo - Date

_Are you sure about this?_ Theo asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Yunho stood behind him and ran a wet comb through his hair, trying to tame some of the flyaway hairs. _Yes baby. Showing how much you care for someone is always a good thing to do._

 _But she already knows. All of you do._ Theo pursed his lips and looked down. He had never felt so nervous before, and he didn't like it. It made him jumpy.

_Just because we know, doesn't mean we don't like to see it occasionally. She will need to learn to do this for you too. It's part of being a couple._

Theo nodded and locked eyes with his mom in the mirror. They really were almost exact copies of each other. Both tall and lanky with bright smiles and floppy brown hair. Theo had just inherited his father's cheeks and eye color.

He sighed and adjusted his shirt one more time. Somehow, his parents had convinced him to take Avayla out one a private picnic by the lake a few miles away. They, and his Uncle Hwa, were making such a big deal out of it, which he didn't quite understand.

There were plenty of times that he and Avayla spent time alone together. Maybe it was because this one was planned out? And he had taken the time to cook some food while she was out hunting with her father?

A smile crept across his face as he thought about it. He had never cooked for her before, so this did make it a little more special.

Growing up, Avayla had always been his rock. Even more so than his parents sometimes.

Theo had always known he was different. It wasn't hard to pick up on. He could see his family doing things with each other that didn't make sense. He had also learned how to get their attention, although he didn't fully understand how. His throat vibrated and he could feel his tongue shaking when tears would roll from his eyes.

Avayla always seemed to know when he needed something before anyone else did, and he had always known he could rely on her.

It's wasn't until he was older and had developed the ability to talk to the pack with his mind that he learned what was wrong with him.

But he managed to get by.

And Avayla had never left his side.

Once they had started learning about ranks and controlling their wolves, Theo learned what it meant to be claimed by an alpha immediately. Even without marking him, she had always been possessive and would constantly be checking on him to make sure he was ok.

He loved the attention, except when his Uncle Mingi lost control of his wolf. Then things got a little tense.

Today everyone was going to make sure that Mingi was distracted so Theo and Avayla could get some good time to themselves. No hovering parents, no clingy kids, just him and Avayla.

Theo took a deep breath and went out the front door to take the long way to their meeting spot.

 _I'm on my way back._ Avayla said in their personal link.

 _Ok, I'm waiting at our tree._ Theo said, smiling at the sweet sound of her voice. He had no idea if it's actually what she sounded like, or if it's something his imagination made up to satisfy the mind link, but either way her voice was like a part of him that felt like it always belonged.

He could feel her excitement through their personal link as he walked up and traced the heart on their tree.

His mom told him they had drawn that for his uncles Youngie and San when they left to go try and find a cure when he and Avayla were still growing up so they had a place to go if for some reason the pack had had to move on.

Now it was a special place to the entire pack, although he and Avayla met here a little more often than the others.

After a few minutes, Avayla's citrusy scent filled the air and Theo's heart started to race. He turned around and saw her walking over to him, a proud smile on her face as her eyes drifted up and down.

 _Hi._ He said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was still a little strange to have her be so forward with him now that their wolves were becoming more and more prominent. In a year they would both turn eighteen, and no matter what Mingi thought, they had already decided that they would mate once Theo's birthday passed.

 _Hi handsome._ She smiled and took his hand.

It sent chills down his spine and he could feel his wolf churn.

He pulled the alpha into a hug. Avayla was just short enough that she could tuck in under his chin perfectly without either of them having to adjust to make it comfortable.

She rubbed her nose back and forth on his chest. _So where are we going? You know I don't like surprises._

 _No, you just don't like it when you're not in charge._ Theo pinched her side before picking up the basket and taking her hand again.

He could feel Avayla sigh and she dragged her feet a little as he pulled her along. He knew right then that he had already won, which didn't happen very often. _You'll see soon enough._

 _This has Uncle Youngie written all over it. He's such a sap._ Avayla laughed through the link. _Although Mama would do something like this too._

 _He did, remember? When showing Uncle Mingi the photo of you._ Theo looked over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw her cheeks turn red. _You're cute when you blush._

 _Shut it._ Avayla growled, her eyes flashing red for a second.

Theo couldn't stop smiling as he felt her trying to reign in her dominance. She always tried with him, but there were times she took after her father a little too much. Mostly when she was embarrassed because she hated that feeling.

They walked for several more minutes before the trees ended and they were walking onto the shore of the lake.

 _Close your eyes._ Theo said, turning to look at Avayla. She gave him a crooked smile and placed her hands over her face.

The beta set the basket down and pulled out a blanket. He fanned it out and then placed rocks on the corners to keep it weighed down. When he was satisfied with that, he started setting out the food and drinks he had packed, then pulled out a small bouquet of wild flowers he had picked and held them up in front of his chest.

He ran his hand over the top of his head a couple of times, worried that his hair was messy again, before he took a deep breath.

 _Ok_.

Avayla opened her eyes and slowly turned red again as she bit her lip and took a step forward. _You did all this for me?_

Theo nodded, suddenly feeling very shy. _I cooked too. With Uncle Hwa and Uncle Youngie's help._

The alpha's eyes turned a soft pink color as she stepped forward and took the flowers in her hands. _They are beautiful, thank you._

Then she set them down and wrapped her arms around Theo's chest. He felt her wolf purring as she vibrated against him.

The feeling made his own wolf churn as he kissed the top of her head.

 _I can't wait for next year._ Avayla tilted her head up and smiled at him. _I wish we could just do it now._

 _I know me too. I already consider you my mate though, so that will just be a formality._ Theo pulled her so they were sitting down.

 _And you're mine._ Avayla said, moving to straddle Theo's legs as she pushed him onto his back. They were set up on a slight slope, so he leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows to be slightly defiant to Avayla's wishes.

He felt her growl as she smirked at him and ran her hands up his sides. His wolf was already giving in to her dominance and he slowly tilted his neck back in response.

Avayla leaned forward and started kissing it immediately. Her nips sent chills down his spine as he whimpered and had to lay back all the way due to how much his arms were shaking.

Her hair fell around his head as she connected their lips and immediately took control by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Theo groaned, placing his hands on her hips. He loved how she tasted of oranges, matching her scent perfectly. And she always commented how he tasted like a tree, teasing him for the fur tree scent he had inherited to go along with his parent's oak and pine scents.

 _As much as I love this. I did make you dinner._ Theo said, loving that one of the advantages of their mind link was their lips could stay connected while he spoke to her.

Avayla chuckled and sat up to reach behind her. She grabbed the chicken wraps she had made and placed the plate on his chest so she could keep sitting on him. _Open_.

The beta obeyed immediately, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful alpha as she brought one of the wraps to his lips. He hummed as he bit down, then watched as she took a bit herself, licking some of the sauce that leaked out from her lips.

 _Are you enjoying yourself?_ He asked.

 _Yes. And I can tell you are too._ She smirked and wiggled her hips a little against Theo's semi-hard length.

He blushed and covered his face with is hands.

Avayla just laughed and leaned over to kiss him again. _So cute._

Now he knew he whined because Avayla pinched his cheek, which she always did when he made any sound like that. _Avie..._

 _What T?_ She said with a mocking tone while running her hands down his chest.

_Stop teasing me._

_But you make it so fun._ Avayla purred as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

Theo felt his cheeks heat up as he watched her and his heart started to pound.

Then she ran a hand through his hair before getting off him and sitting down on the blanket.

The beta sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way through his meal and watched the sun set behind the trees in front of them.

At one point, Avayla leaned into his chest and Theo brought his arm up to wrap around her shoulders. _I love you, T. Thank you for doing this for me. It was really special._

 _I love you too, Ava. I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me._ Theo turned to kiss the top of her head. _I know moments like these are few and far between._

 _So let's make the most of it_. She said, cupping the back of his head and connecting their lips once more.

Theo lifted his hand up and tangled his long fingers in her beautiful, silky hair as his wolf churned within him.

They both laid back so they were on their sides.

Avayla managed to keep the kiss slow and sensual as she ran a hand down Theo's side while he place a hand on the small of her back and held her close.

When they both needed a breath, they connected their foreheads and closed their eyes.

As Avayla curled into him, wrapping and arm possessively around his waist, Theo smiled into her hair. He nuzzled his nose back and forth.

The night air became cool, but still they stayed connected. As they had been since infants.

 _Soulmates_. Their wolves would tell them over and over, in time with their beating hearts.

The day that they officially mated would be one to remember.


	3. San/Wooyoung - Twin's Birth

"Alright love, just take it slow." San said as he helped Wooyoung over to the bathroom.

The omega's large stomach made it hard for him to do just about anything now that he was due any time now.

Because of this, Maria had put him on bed rest. And really, that had started about a month ago.

Wooyoung had been experiencing so much back pain from carrying twins, the midwife had been worried that he would end up injuring himself if he tried to do too much.

San had agreed instantly and forced Wooyoung into bed as soon as she suggested it.

"Slowly!" San snapped as Wooyoung wobbled.

"Sannie, you can't hold onto me so tight, you're going to make me trip." Wooyoung grumbled as he reached out for the wall to help support him too.

"He's right, San." Maria chuckled as she walked into the room.

The alpha sighed and released his grip on Wooyoung's arm so he could walk on his own. "Sorry Youngie."

His omega let out a breathy laugh. "I know you can't help it. If it's not you, it's Jongho."

"Get used to it honey." Maria walked over and helped Wooyoung pull his sweatpants down and then sit down slowly.

San grumbled to himself that he was perfectly capable of helping his mate as he stood by the bed.

Everyone was on high alert, and had been ever since Wooyoung had announced he was pregnant.

Many tears had been shed that day, mostly from Wooyoung and Yunho, who spent a long time with just the two of them celebrating the good news that Wooyoung had wanted to hear for so long now.

Theo had come to join them too, curling up in Wooyoung's arms and patting his chest several times.

As the months went on, Wooyoung suffered from horrible morning sickness, worse than what anyone else had experienced, and Maria was asked to come and basically be on call.

Everyone was worried that the cure didn't work properly and he was going to end up miscarrying.

But the opposite ended up happening.

When Wooyoung was far enough along, Maria announced he was pregnant with twins and the celebrations began all over again.

San did the best he could to keep Wooyoung comfortable and happy during the pregnancy so that everything went smoothly, but really he said he was always happy.

And it was easy to see.

The omega always had a glow about him no matter what he was doing, and it made San so proud to be his alpha.

They would spend hours talking to the twins and reading stories late into the evening. San would even stay up just to watch Wooyoung sleep and so he could trace shapes onto his stomach.

The fact that he had planned on never being able to do this just made these moments even sweeter.

But now that the twins were due, things were starting to get tense.

He knew he could be a little overbearing, but after witnessing what Yunho, Seonghwa, and Yeosang all went through to have kids, San was scared that something bad would happen.

Everyone told him he shouldn't be, that Maria would help every step of the way, but he couldn't help it.

As San started to go down that road, Maria helped Wooyoung out of the bathroom and his heart melted at the bright smile that never seemed to leave his omega's face.

"See? I told you I would be fine." Wooyoung teased as he waddled slowly over to his alpha. "You worry too much, San. I thought that was supposed to be my job."

San gave him a soft smile and moved to Wooyoung's side so he could place a hand on his large stomach while also kissing the younger on the forehead. "It's will always be my job to worry about you baby."

Wooyoung hummed happily and placed his hand on top of San's.

Then he hissed and leaned forward a little.

San felt his pain through their link, and before he could even say anything, Maria was by their side. "I thought this might happen once you got up and moved around." She said as she ran her hands over his stomach. "It's not a bad thing," she added quickly before San had the chance to say something, "But it's time to start preparing!"

Wooyoung let out a little whimper as he nodded. San helped support him until he pain passed and he was able to move to the bed again to sit down.

The next several hours consisted of these mini contractions and everyone coming in and out to show their support.

Yunho wanted to be by Wooyoung's side the entire time, but that caused Theo to also want to be in there and that was going to be too much, so he resigned to waiting in the living room with everyone else.

Jongho had offered to be in the room too, and San had seen the hopeful look in his eyes, but Wooyoung very respectfully declined and said he really wanted it to be just him and San.

The younger agreed, as he always did, and gave Wooyoung a parting kiss on the top of his head before shutting the door behind him.

San knew the pack was all gathered in the living room so they could be ready for when the twins were born. He appreciated their support so much.

When Wooyoung's water broke, things really started picking up.

San helped him get situated in a long shirt as Maria changed the sheets on the bed and got an end table set up with everything else she needed.

"Alright honey, I know you are used to pain after going through the cure so you should be ok. But if I need to I can start burning some herbs to try and numb the senses. You just need to tell me, ok?" Maria said, rubbing his leg gently.

The omega whimpered as a full contraction his him and he reached for San's hand.

"I'm right here baby, you've got this." San whispered as he ran his other hand through Wooyoung's hair.

"God this hurts!" The omega whimpered, clenching his eyes shut. 

"I know." The alpha leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Wooyoung's contractions stayed at a steady interval and pain level for several hours as his body prepared itself.

Maria would check on him constantly to see how much he was dilated and how his pain level was. He always told her he was fine, but it was obvious that he was starting to get tired.

San stayed by his side so he could whisper into his ear and dab at his skin with a wet cloth to try and keep him cool.

Not once did Wooyoung yell at him like they had heard Seonghwa do with Mingi, which they could hear the others teasing the omega about that out in the living room occasionally.

If anything, Wooyoung did his best not to speak at all, but that didn't stop him from screaming in pain occasionally.

"Alright, I think we are just about ready." Maria said as it got to be later and later.

San was pretty sure it was well after midnight. This kids had been put to bed a long time ago on the other end of the house so Wooyoung wouldn't wake them.

"R-Really?" He whimpered as his head fell back into the pillow. "I d-don't know if I c-can." He panted.

"Yes you can baby." San tilted his head so they could make eye contact. "You've been through so much already, this is the last hurdle. I'm right by your side. You can do this."

Wooyoung's eyes flashed gold for a second as his wolf responded to praise from his alpha and Wooyoung nodded.

San bent forward and connected their lips for a brief moment before getting situated so he could help Maria.

She smiled at both of them, a proud look in her eye as she got her towels ready. "Alright, when the next one hits I want you to push honey. Let's get these precious girls out of you."

Wooyoung whimpered again, but did as she asked. He clenched his teeth together as he strained. Sweat rolled down his face with each push.

San held onto his hand the entire time, even though there were a couple of times he feared his omega might actually break his hand.

"Alright, I can see the head. Push honey!" Maria said, rubbing his legs in encouragement.

Wooyoung cried out again and tilted his head back. Every vein in his neck was prominent as he pushed.

San reached forward to help hold Wooyoung's legs apart as they started to shake and his own hands slipped.

But the omega never gave up. He kept pushing until he let out a loud cry when the head came. San bent forward and couldn't help but smile. Even now she looked beautiful. "Youngie! That's it! Keep going!" He said as he leaned back and stroked the side of Wooyoung's head.

The younger nodded and groaned as he gave another hard, long push. Then he cried out in relief as Maria pulled their first baby girl the rest of the way from him. "Good job honey, you can relax for a minute. San come here."

San hurried to her side and followed her instructions for cutting the chord and they worked on cleaning her off while Wooyoung panted heavily and laid limp on the bed.

Maria walked over to him and rubbed his head. "Stay awake honey, baby number two could be here any moment now and you need to be ready."

Wooyoung blinked slowly and nodded before his eyes fell on where San was wrapping their first girl in a blanket.

San walked over and crouched down so Wooyoung could look at her. "She's beautiful." Wooyoung whispered as tears came to his eyes. He lifted up a finger and ran it over her cheek. "My baby Lizbeth." He whispered.

"She's perfect." San whispered. He knew he must have stars in his eyes because he couldn't stop smiling at her. Her tiny arms waved back and forth as she started to cry and he marveled at the way her little tongue shook in her mouth. "It's ok sweet girl. Daddy's got you. It's ok." He cooed as he swayed back and forth.

Then Wooyoung cried out again and started to push without being prompted. He tried to grip his knees to hold them open while his head fell back, but his arms were too weak.

San quickly called for Yunho and the beta was there in seconds.

"What is it? I'm here!" He said as the door burst open. Then he covered his mouth when he saw the little bundle in San's arms. "Is that?"

"Yes, and I need you to either hold her or help Wooyoung." San said.

They both flinched when Wooyoung cried out once more.

"One of you boys needs to come help me!" Maria snapped.

Yunho stepped around San and went to sit next to Wooyoung. "Hey Youngie, I'm here."

The younger whimpered and scrunched his face up as he kept trying to push. "It's t-to hard..."

"You've got just a little more to go baby." San said as he continued to sway back and forth now that Lizbeth had calmed down a little.

Wooyoung shook his head as his arms fell limp at his side. "N-N-N... Aaahhh!" He cried out.

All three of them called for him to push while Yunho helped to keep him calm.

A short time later, San passed Lizbeth over to the beta while he helped Maria clean up his other daughter, Lorelai.

He watched as Yunho helped deliver the afterbirth and assisted in getting everything cleaned up with Maria.

Once they left the room, San set Lizbeth down on Wooyoung's chest and let her get settled before he set Lorelai down right next to her.

Wooyoung's smile was very tired as he tried to pick which daughter he wanted to look at.

They both cooed and nuzzled into his chest. Then Lorelai brought a hand up and placed it on Wooyoung's neck and Lizbeth placed her hand on top of her sister's.

San settled in next to his omega and snaked his arm behind Wooyoung's head so they could get as close as possible. He rubbed his nose back and forth next Wooyoung's ear. "I love you."

Wooyoung hummed and tilted his head to the side to rest against San's. "And I love you."

They both watched their twin girls sleep with wonder filled eyes. "We did it baby. YOU did it. They are beautiful. And they look like you too." San whispered as he placed a hand and hand over both of their backs while he rubbed Wooyoung's arm with his other hand.

"They do, don't they? I hope they got your dimples at least." Wooyoung said as his eyes started to close.

"Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere." San kissed Wooyoung's head several times and started to hum.

He could feel a small purr come from his omega as Wooyoung nestled into his side while both arms were wrapped around the twins.

Lizbeth's mouth opened up in a yawn and San bit his lip as he smiled at her.

He felt so whole as he continued to rub Wooyoung's arm. He could tell when each one of them fell into a deep slumber, his favorite being when Wooyoung made his small sounds while settling it.

This moment was perfect, and he couldn't wait to watch his little girls grow up. Part of him was still in disbelief that he and Wooyoung had actually had not one, but two beautiful, healthy girls.

San rubbed his cheek against the top of Wooyoung's head as he continued to hum softly, wanting to keep them all asleep so he could stare at them forever.


	4. Mingi/Seonghwa - Gunner's Birth

"That feels good." Seonghwa moaned, his voice getting deep.

Mingi chuckled as he continued to rub the heels of his hands in slow circles on his omega's back. He could feel all the knots slowly starting to work themselves out and he pressed a little harder.

The older hissed but tilted his head to give the alpha more access.

Then Mingi had to chuckle when he noticed Seonghwa rubbing his belly at the same speed he was rubbing Seonghwa's shoulders.

Deciding to have some fun, he sped up his circles.

Seonghwa did the same, showing just how far gone he was at the moment.

"You're adorable." Mingi leaned forward and kissed the top of Seonghwa's head.

The omega looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly confused as to why his alpha had said that so randomly.

Mingi let him sit on it and just smirked.

The front door opened and they both looked to see Maria and Kenneth walking in with wide smiles. "There's my boy! How are you feeling, honey?" Maria asked as she walked over to sit next to Seonghwa on the couch.

"I'm trying to stay calm." The omega answered with a chuckle.

"No screaming at Mingi yet?" Maria smiled up at the alpha, who turned away while pursing his lips, before lifting up Seonghwa's shirt to run her hands over his stomach. "He's feeling good. How has the pain been?"

"It comes and goes. Things haven't really picked up yet so I know it's be a little while yet." Seonghwa hummed, smiling down at his stomach. "Isn't that right? You're just so patient right now." He cooed.

"Mama!!" Avayla called out from down the hall. Her little feet thumped against the wood and then she paused. "MARIA!!!!!" She squealed.

The beta stood from the couch and crouched down to scoop Avayla into her arms when the little girl ran to her. "Hi my sweet girl! How are you?"

"Good! Theo and I are coloring! But I broke my pencil." She held up her broken red pencil and stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Oh my." Maria gasped, slowly walking around the couch. "We can't have that, can we?"

Then Kenneth walked over with a mischievous look on his face. "No, no we can't." Avayla watched him with a wide smile, then giggled when he pulled out a new bundle of colored pencils.

"Yay!! Theo I'm coming!!" She squirmed in Maria's arms, so the beta set her down and she ran down the hall still shouting for Theo.

"Why is she shouting so early in the morning." Hongjoong's voice grumbled.

Everyone turned to see Yeosang rolling his eyes as the pair entered the kitchen. He had Riley in one arm and had Hongjoong's face buried in his back. "Someone's a little cranky this morning, so I apologize." He stuck his head in the fridge. "Oh, and I'm not talking about Riley."

"Hey..." Hongjoong groaned, still not lifting his head up.

"You know, Joong," Jongho's voice suddenly joined them as he rubbed his eyes. "You ne-"

He was cut off when screaming came from outside.

Silence fell over the room as it always did whenever it started. But Hongjoong stood slowly and looked at Jongho. They both nodded and made their way outside to go help with Wooyoung.

Mingi felt Seonghwa tense again and he worked to keep rubbing the omega's shoulders. They were doing the best they could to stay positive, but even Maria had her doubts that Wooyoung was going to make it through taking the cure.

The screaming got louder for a few minutes, then died off, signifying that they had managed to get Wooyoung to take the cure and he was trying to calm himself down now.

Yunho had come to join them in the room now and was staring at the back door while picking at his lip.

After a few moments, Seonghwa rocked forward to get off the couch. Mingi could feel his anxiety rising and hurried around to help him. "I'm fine Mingi. I just need to walk." His omega suddenly sounded so tired.

Wooyoung was taking a toll on all of them...

San and Hongjoong came in a few minutes later. The younger was so thin, he looked like he could barely stand. Hongjoong guided him to his room, murmuring that he needs to rest and that Jongho was going to take care of Wooyoung for a bit.

The silence stayed over them for several minutes as everyone coped with the situation in their own way.

But that method was rudely interrupted when Seonghwa gasped and covered his mouth.

Mingi froze too and looked down and where the floor was now wet. "B-But you haven't..."

Maria hurried to their side, "It's ok. Not everyone goes through the Braxton hicks every time. It's ok. This is why I came. Let's started getting you situation honey." She rubbed Seonghwa's cheeks.

The omega looked stunned as he nodded and started to walk.

Then he stopped and groaned. "Fuuuuu..." He bent over and clutched his stomach as the first contraction hit him.

Maria and Mingi helped him down the hall and into their bedroom. She worked to quickly change the sheets and get her supplies situated while Seonghwa went through another few contractions. He also worked to get the omega into a large t-shirt.

"You're doing great, precious." Mingi whispered as he rubbed Seonghwa's back. They swayed side to side together and he would breath with Seonghwa through each painful moment.

It was odd, he felt so much calmer this time around, even though things were stressful in the house.

Seonghwa dug his nails into the alpha's shoulder as other contraction hit and he groaned. "God Mingi... It hurts so much!"

"I know baby, just breath. You're doing good." Mingi said gently, looking over at where Maria was putting the final touches on the bed.

"Ok, come lay down and I will get you some herbs for the pain." Maria called, patting the bed as she shuffled around the room.

Seonghwa nodded and leaned into Mingi as they started walking.

The next several hours were some of the longest of Mingi's life. He spent a lot of the time getting ice cubes, fresh towels, new herbs, and checking on Avayla.

She knew what was going on, and she kept trying to get into the room to see what was going on. With her sidekick at her side of course.

Theo used his stealth to stay close behind Mingi and almost made it in one time, if Yunho hadn't been walking by and caught him in the act.

The entire day passed by and Seonghwa fought through contraction after contraction. There were a couple of time that his screams of pain almost matched Wooyoung's.

Maria monitored him constantly and used her calming gift to sooth his pain as often as he could.

Just after midnight, things changed and Mingi walked back in with a fresh cup of ice right as Seonghwa was directed to start pushing.

He set down the ice and ran to his omega's side to hold his hand. "I'm here. You've got this. Push baby!" He cheered.

Seonghwa cried out and threw his head back as his face scrunched up. "Gooooooood! Why did we let this happen again?!" He shouted.

Mingi winced as he started to lose the blood flow to his hand, but he still couldn't help but smile. There was his Seonghwa. It was almost too strange for the omega to be so quiet leading up to this.

"Keep pushing honey." Maria said, leaning over to help keep his knees spread.

"Mingi I swear..." Seonghwa growled as he started to push again. Then he cried out in pain.

The alpha leaned forward and pressed kiss after kiss on the top of his love's head. He had learned last time not to say anything, but that all Seonghwa needed was him there by his side.

Labor continued for another couple of hours before Gunner's high pitched cry ran out in the room. Maria worked quickly to get him cleaned off after Mingi cut the cord.

Once he cleaned up, Seonghwa opened his weary eyes and reached for his son. "Come here baby." He whispered, his voice hoarse from labor.

Mingi gently laid their son down on his mate's bare chest and nestled in next to him. "I'm so proud of you Hwa." He whispered, gazing down at their son.

Seonghwa nestled into Mingi's chest and hummed while gently rubbing Gunner's back.

The baby mad soft suckling sounds as he sucked on his fist

He was perfect. And it was obvious that he already looked like Mingi. His face was longer and his eyes were a little thinner. He had a thick head of dark hair too.

"Welcome to the pack little Gunner. We've been through quite the road, haven't we?" Seonghwa smiled down at him then closed his eyes.

Maria finished cleaning up the room and hurried out to give the new parents some time to enjoy their son.

Mingi gave her a grateful nod, earning a wide smile in return from the beta before she closed the door.

—

"Mama! I want a turn!" Avayla cried out as she ran over the omega.

Seonghwa looked down at her and sighed. "Go sit on the couch sweetie." He said, shifting Gunner in his arms.

Their son was about a month old now and Avayla had been itching to get her hands on her brother. The new parents had been cautious though because of how rambunctious she could be and they were afraid to let her do anything more than kiss him on the forehead.

She ran over and crawled onto one of the large cushions and wiggled in place to settle in.

Seonghwa grabbed a bottle from the fridge and looked at where Yeosang was nursing. The beta nodded and beamed as he watched Avayla brush her hair out of her face and watch Seonghwa's every move with her wide blue eyes.

The omega lowered himself onto the couch and slowly shifted Gunner. "Hold out your arm." He coached gently and reached over to help Avayla. "You need to support his head because his neck is weak, ok?"

"Yes Mama." She whispered, never taking her eyes off Gunner.

Her younger brother tilted his head to watch her with the same bright blue eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening.

Seonghwa slowly shifted him over and made sure Avayla had her arms in the right place before laying Gunner down so his head was in her lap. Then he wrapped and arm around Avayla and leaned into her so he was close.

"Hi Gunnie." Avayla said, bringing her other hand up and placing it on his chest. "Was I this tiny once Mama?"

"You were." Seonghwa said, bending forward to kiss the top of her head. "And you were just as perfect."

A moment later, Theo came walking over and stood at Seonghwa's knees. He rested his head on his hands, content with just watching Avayla interact with her brother.

Seonghwa ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair and glanced at where Yunho was rubbing his head. He had been complaining of headaches lately and Kenneth attributed it to the fact that they had increased his physical therapy for his back.

But he came and joined them on the couch and pulled Theo up into his lap.

Theo turned to look at him and placed a hand on his cheek before they connected foreheads.

Seonghwa smiled at them and rubbed Yunho's leg for a moment before turning back to Avayla. "Would you like to try and feed him?"

Avayla's eyes widened. "Can I?"

"Yes, but I need to help you so he doesn't drink too fast." Seonghwa held up the bottle and Avayla placed her hand on it to guide it into Gunner's mouth.

He started out by gumming at it and waved his hands back and forth. When he cooed and gave a small smile, his eyes creased just like Mingi's.

Then he placed his hand on top of Avayla's as he started to actually drink.

Seonghwa could tell she was having a hard time not squirming in her seat, but she did so good sitting there watching her brother eat.

Mint filled the air and Seonghwa looked up as his alpha walked into the room. He paused and the softest smile crossed his face before he hurried over and tilted Seonghwa's head back to give him a gently kiss.

It made the the omega hum with happiness as he gave his alpha a quick second kiss before looking down at his two beautiful children.


	5. Avayla/Theo - Den

The pain and sorrow that filled their hearts was indescribable. Neither had ever experienced anything like this before.

Besides the small part of their childhood when their parents had left them to bring Seonghwa home, they had had a happy and loving childhood.

Theo had to contain himself from leaving Avayla behind since his legs were so much longer. But he didn't want to leave her side anyway.

Neither one could run for very long, though, for the fatigue of not being able to breathe caught up to them. They found a little den at the very edge of the pack territory and settled down inside of it, curled up together.

The only sound that could be heard was their whimpers and sniffs as they tried to calm themselves down.

No words needed to be spoken, just the constant connection with their mate was the only comfort they needed.

Maria was gone...

She had helped raise both of them. She had been a constant part of their life, and had helped Avayla more than anyone else in the pack could.

The alpha whimpered and shoved her nose into Theo's neck. Their bodies were pressed so close together that there wasn't anything that could slip between them.

Eventually they cried themselves into an uneasy sleep.

Which didn't last very long.

In the middle of the night, Avayla woke up crying again.

Theo lifted his head and started to lick behind her ears and down her neck. _Avie..._ He said gently. _It's going to be ok._

 _How can you say that?!_ Avayla moved away from him for the first time since entering the den. _How can you even think that with what's going on?!_

Theo flinched at her harsh tone. _I'm just trying to comfort you..._ He looked down at the ground and his ears fell back.

The alpha pushed herself off the ground and swatted at a rock while she growled. Her wolf was starting to take over now that she had cried away her sadness. **_What are we even doing?_** She snarled an sent another rock flying.

 _Avie calm down._ Theo lowered his head to the ground. He let out a little whine and then slowly shifted into his human form. Then he pulled his knees to his chest to try and stay out of Avayla's way when she started pacing.

But it was easy to see that she wasn't going to calm down. Her wolf was slowly starting to take over. Her red eyes glowed and her hackles started to rise.

It was making Theo nervous and he didn't know what to do.

 ** _What's your problem?_** Avayla snapped, also snapping her jaws.

 _Avie you're angry... Please take a deep breath._ Theo felt himself starting to submit as he slid down the wall.

The white wolf in front of him froze and her eyes locked on him. **_You're damn right I'm angry! I'm furious! She didn't deserve this!_** Her dominance rolled off her in waves and soon Theo was twisted so he was laying on his hips but his chest and palms were pressed to the floor. His wolf churned, not sure what to make of its alpha right now. But it wanted to please her.

 ** _Alpha... Please Alpha._** Theo begged, baring his neck to her.

Avayla shifted and inched over to her beta. She was breathing hard, her citrus scent overpowering the den.

For a moment, they weren't Theo and Avayla anymore. They were an alpha and a beta. Sapphire blue eyes locked onto ruby red.

As the alpha's instincts took over, she couldn't say no the the beta that was presenting himself before her.

Avayla lunged forward and rolled Theo over so that he was on his back and she was sitting on his stomach.

He let out a small yelp in response, but that was quickly silenced when she slammed her lips into his.

Theo moaned into the kiss. She tasted so sweet, even though it was so powerful. Theo moved to twist his fingers in her hair, but the first time he tugged a little, his alpha snapped at him and he pressed his hands to the ground.

His alpha sat up and quickly braided her hair, then twisted it up and tied it back with a hair tie from around her wrist.

Then she claimed Theo's mouth once more. Her tongue explored his mouth, twisting around his tongue furiously. She dragged her nails down his chest, leaving long red lines across his body.

But he didn't care.

Theo lifted his hands and grabbed her waist, slowly pushing her back so that she was situated on his hips. They both groaned at the contact that came from her entrance grinding against his hard length.

She was showing her need as well because he could feel how wet she was.

Avayla broke their kiss and started to nip and suck on his neck, moving down further to nuzzle his mating mark.

The beta tilted his head so he could do the same and they both whimpered at the touch. It sent a chill throughout his body as he felt the connection and he knew that this is what they needed. Even if Avayla was letting her wolf take over to get her anger out, it would help her in the long run.

She moved to kiss down his chest. Theo brought his hands up and ran them over her perfect back. He felt goosebumps appear and he smiled before biting his lip, letting out another moan.

 _I wish you could hear how good you sound. I know it's lost if I try to relay it to you._ Avayla glanced up at him and caressed his cheek.

 _I don't._ Theo ran his hands up and down her sides and smiled. _Because then I would be a different person and we might not have this same bond._

 _Now we both know that's not true._ Avayla smirked.

Theo knew she was right. If they were Soulmates then it wouldn't matter how they had grown up, although he never felt like he was missing anything since he had never been able to hear in the first place.

He was just grateful to have a family that loved him.

After looking at each other for another moment, Theo pulled his alpha down to kiss her once more. He made an attempt at taking charge, but she refused to show any sign of submission and quickly dominated his mouth again.

He used his other hand to start teasing one of her nipples and he loved the shiver he felt from her. He could feel that she whimpered too and it made him smirk into their kiss.

 ** _Alpha needs you so much._** Avayla said suddenly. She slid down between his legs and started to stroke his member, using quick and fast motions.

Theo propped himself up on his elbows just in time to make eye contact with her as she swirled her tongue around his tip.

His hips jerked out of reflex and he had to fight to keep his eyes open.

He lost as soon as she took him in, bobbing her head up and down at a quick pace.

She used her tongue, swirling it around in an attempt to get him ready for her.

The beta once more tried to reach for her hair, wanting to feel some kind of connection with her, but she growled and swatted his hand away.

Theo jerked at the sensation because she hadn't lifted her head off him and the vibration sent a new wave of pleasure through him. **_A-Alpha!_**

She hummed in response and bobbed her head only a could of more times, then ran her tongue back and forth across his slit before pulling off with a pop.

Theo was a whimpering mess by now. He could only look at her through hooded eyes and his chest rose and fell at a rapid place.

But so did Avayla's.

She quickly scrambled so that she was straddling him again and grabbed his length in her hands, holding it straight up so that she could slip it inside.

Theo grabbed her thighs and squeezed, hissing when he felt how tight she was around him. Because she was the alpha, she hardly ever wanted to spend any time on prepping herself, she felt the need to take care of Theo more. And with how high their need was right now, he was surprised she hadn't done this right away.

When he had fully bottomed out, it was really hard for him to not start thrusting into her right away like his instincts told him to.

Avayla never liked it if he did that. The alpha in her always had to be in charge.

But Theo was always ok with that. He loved his alpha too much to try and fight her.

They sat there for a moment, getting used to feeling each other, then Avayla started to rotate her hips. She brought her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it, smiling at the same time. **_My perfect beta. You make Alpha feel so good._**

Theo whimpered and squeezed her thighs again.

Then she started so lift herself up and let herself drop back down, getting faster and faster with each time.

Using his long arms, Theo pulled Avayla down so he could kiss her mark. His hips had started to thrust in time with her, driving him in even deeper.

 ** _Alpha..._** He whimpered through their link. Wanting to make her feel good too, Theo reached up and started rubbing her clit, moving his thumbs in circles.

That had the desired effect because Avayla's head fell back and he knew she was probably close to screaming in pleasure right now. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes were scrunched, but it all read that she was feeling good.

After a few more short moments, Theo cried out as he climaxed, filling her with his seed.

Avayla hit her peak at the same time and they both moved their hips in slow circles to prolong the feeling.

She bent forward and they connected their lips in another slower, more sensual kiss.

Then Theo cradled his alpha in his arms and turned them so that they were laying on their sides. He was careful to never slip out of her either. Both of their wolves liked the feeling of staying connected. It was as close as either of them would get to experiencing a 'knot' with the kind of relationship they had.

Avayla let out a content sigh and pressed her face into his chest. _Sorry, that probably wasn't the best idea._

_Why?_

_Because of everything that is going on..._

Theo pressed his lips against the top of her head and ran his hand over her back, trying to sooth her. _You needed to get your frustrations out. I'd rather you do that on me than do anything else. Plus, it's obvious both of our wolves needed that connection. I'm pretty sure your dad has done the same thing._

 _Shut it..._ The alpha grumbled, but Theo could feel her smiling against his chest.


	6. Jongho/Yunho/Wooyoung - New Pack

A few days after he had joined the pack, Wooyoung was feeling slightly more like himself. He felt at ease now that he had been reunited with Yunho.

And Jongho... Jongho was a good alpha. It was easy to see that he had a kind soul, even if he wasn't confident in his abilities.

They were a trio of broken souls. But Wooyoung hoped they would be able to put themselves back together.

He still missed Chan terribly though... He often dreamed of his old alpha and woke up with an awful pain in his chest.

One morning, he woke up feeling particularly empty, so much so that tears were already pouring down his cheeks.

He glanced up at Yunho and took in the peaceful on his face. His lips were slightly open and his cheeks were rosy.

Wooyoung could also feel Jongho sleeping behind him. The alpha's arm was wrapped around his waist.

The feeling made his wolf churn, but not as much as if it would have been Chan behind him.

It was all so confusing...

So he carefully wormed his way out from under the alpha's grip and moved to the entrance of their cave so he could watch the waterfall.

It had become something that calmed him. He liked the security of the small cave too. The area had such a different feeling than the hostility of his old pack.

Wooyoung sighed and dipped his feet into the cool water.

"Hey." Yunho's voice came from behind him.

The omega leaned back so he was looking at his friend upside down and smiled at him. "Good morning. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nope." Yunho flopped down next to him and ruffled his hair. "How are you doing?"

"Ok." Wooyoung hummed and lifted a leg out of the water to watch the droplets run across his skin.

"Do you feel up to going for a run today? I feel like we need to get you out of this cave."

Wooyoung turned and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Yes Mom."

Yunho stuck his lower lip out in a pout, which made the omega laugh. The waterfall swallowed up most of it, but one high pitched part did catch in the cave itself and sent and echo back to them. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are, but I am capable of taking care of myself you know." Wooyoung leaned over to dig a finger into his side, trying to hide just how upset he was. He didn't want either member of his new pack to worry about him. They had just found each other, and for them to find Wooyoung so soon after mating... He felt like he was in the way.

Yunho let out a low sigh before wrapping an arm around Wooyoung's shoulders. "I know where your mind is right now, stop it. You heard what Jongho told you. We are a pack now, and we are all going to take care of each other."

"I hate that you can read me so well." Wooyoung let his head fall into the crook of Yunho's neck.

"I don't."

"Me neither." Jongho chuckled, making both of them jump. "Because I did mean what I said." He said down behind them and ran a hand over Wooyoung's back. "I like the sound of a run. We could see about trying to find something for dinner too while we are out."

"Maybe, but I did just bring down that deer the other day, so we should be good for a couple of more days." Yunho leaned over to scent Jongho's mating mark. "Let's just go out and enjoy and explore."

Jongho stood and rubbed the back of his head. "We just need to be careful. It's only been a few weeks since the war. We have no idea what's out there right now."

Wooyoung felt his gut flip and he looked back out at the waterfall. The war had ruined everything...

"Come on, Youngie. Let's go." Yunho said gently while helping the omega stand. "We can leave our clothes here and just swim out, that way we don't have to get them wet."

The younger nodded and turned his back to the others so he could strip and shift as quickly as possible. He shook out his fur and stretched his legs. It was almost weird to be in his wolf form again, but it felt good at the same time.

A few seconds later, Yunho was rubbing up against him. _I forgot how small you are._ The beta chuckled while looking down at him.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rub it in._ Wooyoung grumbled. His ears fell back and his tail dropped.

 _I think it's cute._ Jongho said from behind them.

Wooyoung looked at him and knew he'd be blushing if he was still in human form.

The alpha walked forward and tentatively extended his neck so he could lick Wooyoung's cheek. The touch was almost a mix of being intimate and friendly, and Wooyoung didn't quite know what to think of it.

His eyes flicked to where Yunho towered over both of them and he just saw an encouraging nod come from the beta.

Wooyoung bowed his head for a moment, then pressed his nose to Jongho's neck. He could feel the alpha purring and it made his own wolf churn with pride. It was making an alpha happy, that's all it wanted right now.

After another moment, the three of them left the cave and swam across the lake. They shook out their fur and fell into an easy lope as they ran around edge of the water.

Wooyoung loved the feeling of stretching his legs out. Yunho was right, he had needed to get out of the cave.

He watched as the beta used his long legs to get out in front of them. Then he stopped and reared up on his hind legs when Wooyoung got close enough and pushed him down on the ground with a playful growl. _Too slow!_

 _Hey! I wasn't ready!_ Wooyoung whined but twisted on the ground to get his feet under him again. He may be small, but he was at least fast, so he was able to duck underneath the taller and nip at the back of his legs.

Then he took off through the trees.

 _You can't get away that easily!_ Yunho called out. He also let out a few loud yaps while sending dirt, grass, and leaves flying through the air behind him.

When he caught Wooyoung, they fell on the ground and started to wrestle. And the omega loved every second of it. For the first time in weeks he felt like his old self.

He and Yunho used to do this a lot, when Wooyoung could manage to get out of the house and away from the glares of their pack. It was a good way for both of them to just let lose and enjoy their time together.

At one point he saw Jongho watching them from a few feet away. His eyes would also flick around the forest as well so that he could watch over his pack.

Wooyoung was about to say something to him when Yunho managed to pin him by using one paw to press his head down and then he sat on Wooyoung's side. _Yunho! Get off!_

 _Nope! I win. Hey Jongho, come here._ He turned his large head to his alpha.

Jongho tilted his head and his tan fur caught a few rays of sunlight, making it look almost gold where it wasn't mixed with black fur.

_Even in wolf form he's ticklish._

_Yunho don't you dare!_ Wooyoung whimpered and started to twist beneath the beta.

 _Oh?_ Jongho hurried forward, wagging his tail.

 _His side, right here._ Yunho indicated a place on Wooyoung's side by slapping his tail against it.

The omega twisted again, but Yunho lowered his head to nip at his ear. _Yunho... Please!_ He tried to knock Yunho's paw off his face.

But it was too late.

Jongho used his claws to dig into Wooyoung's side and started to tickle him.

It made Wooyoung squirm even more beneath Yunho and his whimpers grew higher in pitch.

A deep chortle came from both Yunho and Jongho as they continued to attack his sides.

 _S-S-St-top! Please!_ Wooyoung's legs flailed as he continued to try and break free. _Guys!_

They continued tormenting him until it was obvious that the omega was having a hard time breathing, then they finally backed away and let him calm down.

Wooyoung rolled onto his other side so he didn't have to look at them while he let his racing heart slow down. _You guys are mean._ He whined and curled into a little ball.

 _You're such a baby._ Yunho teased.

Then Jongho's face appeared and the alpha leaned over him and licked the tip of his nose. _I'm sorry. Please forgive me?_ He asked, although Wooyoung could see the smirk on his face.

He watched the alpha for a moment, then jerked his legs around to knock Jongho off his feet.

The alpha landed with a huff and stared at where Wooyoung let out an excited whine this time and rolled on the ground.

Yunho joined in and the three of them spent some time running around and bonding.

When the sun started to set, Jongho felt they should head back to the cave so they had some protection.

They walked back, with Wooyoung trailing behind. He caught onto the scent of something that made him pause.

 _What is it, Woo?_ Jongho asked, stopping to look back at him.

 _I don't know._ The omega answered. His nostrils flared as he scented the air.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the nearby bushes and two mountain lions charged at Wooyoung from either side of him.

He yelped and bolted while Jongho ran forward without hesitating.

One of the lions tired lunging for the omega again, but he kicked out his back leg and caught it on the jaw, stunning him for a second.

This allowed Jongho to grab it by the back of the neck and he hurled it into a nearby tree.

It didn't get up.

Yunho circled around and growled at the second lion, but it did its best to ignore him.

The creature was very thin, so this was a desperate attempt to find food, and Wooyoung was small enough that the two of them might have been able to take him on.

Jongho ran forward and snapped his jaws at the big cat. It jumped back and swiped at him, but the fear was evident in it's eyes.

The alpha's eyes glowed bright red and he stood up as straight as possible to tower over the creature. He let out a deep, rumbling roar that had both Yunho and Wooyoung trembling behind him.

Thinking better of the situation, the lion turned tail and ran into the forest without a backward glance.

Jongho turned around and hurried to Wooyoung's side. _Are you ok? Did they hurt you?_ He started examining Wooyoung thoroughly to make sure he wasn't wounded.

 _Yes. I'm fine._ Wooyoung turned so he could lean into the alpha. He had a calming presence that helped him ease out of the slight panicked state he had just been in. _Thank you_.

The younger rubbed their heads together and stood up a little straighter so he could drape his neck over Wooyoung's to pull him in closer. _It was nothing. I think they just got the jump on us, but they were both pretty weak._

 _Yeah, this one was definitely close to starving._ Yunho said from where he was examining the body of the first lion. _It's probably our fault. We've been hunting in their territory._ His ears fell back against his head and his tail dropped between his legs.

Wooyoung felt his chest tighten and he let out a low whimper. _Can we go home?_ He asked, not liking that they were responsible for another animals life. It felt different knowing it was a predator.

 _Yes. We can go home._ Jongho said softly. He wrapped a leg over the omega's back for a moment, then moved so they could both stand and make their way home.

Once they reached the cave, Yunho worked quickly to start a fire for the three of them to warm up beside and cook their dinner.

Wooyoung sat off to the side, just watching the mated pair work together as if they had know each other for years. It made him feel out of place, but it was endearing at the same time. Jongho would rub the back of Yunho's head lovingly whenever he walked by, which caused the beta to look up at him with a wide smile. That was followed by Yunho not so subtly checking the alpha out because he had decided to walk around without his shirt on.

It was something Wooyoung didn't mind seeing either, although he felt embarrassed about it. This was still unknown territory for him.

 _Youngie, stop it._ Yunho said through a direct link.

Wooyoung looked up at him with wide eyes and the beta just gave him a knowing look.

 _I already told you, it's fine. Only because it's you. Anyone else is off limits._ Yunho winked at him before turning back to the meat in front of him.

Then Jongho surprised the omega by sitting down behind him and pulling him into his lap. Jongho let out a content sigh and leaned against the cave wall while wrapping his arms around Wooyoung. "I had fun today."

The older blushed and nodded once. It took him a moment, but he allowed himself to relax and turn so that he was laying against Jongho and tuck his head into the crook of the alpha's neck.

He felt safe, especially when Yunho came to join them. He wrapped his long arms around them both and let his head rest on Wooyoung's shoulder.

The three of them took the time to just sit together and enjoy each other's company, and Wooyoung found himself getting lost in the pine and oak scents that engulfed him.

They would be ok.

Yes. Wooyoung believed that somehow, they would be ok.


	7. Avayla/Theo - 6 Months in Charge

The first thing Theo did was disobey his head alpha and mother's orders. When he heard the pain in Yunho's voice, it broke something in him and he bolted out the door.

 _Theo! Theo come back!_ Avayla called after him and tried to grab him.

But all he felt was fear. It drove him forward into the forest and he was thankful for his long legs. They allowed him to cover even more ground. His paws barely touched the forest floor before they pushed him forward.

He had never run so fast in his life.

The pack's smell was all around him and Theo made sure to focus on the pine and oak scent that he loved so much.

His parents.

Something had happened to his parents and he needed to do what he could to try and help them.

Soon, however, he realized he was too late.

Theo came across the scene where the attack happened, and his chest constricted when he smelled his father's blood still drying on a metal trap. Ropes and other traps were scattered around the small area. There were broken branches and signs of the forest being disturbed everywhere.

Mingi's scent was strongest on a tree that looked like the trunk had been cracked from a strong impact.

And tire tracks drove off to the east...

Theo tilted his head back and howled, even though he couldn't hear sound... He needed to get his pain out somehow, and he had seen the others do it before. His throat and chest vibrated. It was a strange feeling, but he didn't care.

 _Theo. Come home._ Avayla reached out to him. She didn't sound happy.

The beta closed his eyes and slumped down onto the forest floor. What were they supposed to do now? They weren't ready. They were supposed to have more time before their family left to looked for Wooyoung...

He sniffed and covered his muzzle with his paws.

It was then he realized that he was laying where Yunho had to have been because his scent was a lot stronger.

Theo whimpered and shoved his nose into the foliage, trying to take in as much of it as possible.

_Theo._

_I'm coming..._ He stayed a few seconds more, but soon forced himself to head back to the house.

Avayla was waiting for him on the back porch with her arms crossed over her chest, although she looked worried at the same time.

Theo's ears fell back and he sat down in front of the stairs and bowed his head in submission. He could feel how displeased she was. He had acted irrationally and left her and their pack siblings vulnerable.

 ** _What the hell, Theo?_** She snapped.

The younger flinched and curled in on himself. _I'm... They..._

**_You can't just leave like that! What if they had set another trap? What if something had happened to you? I can't do this on my own!_ **

**_I'm sorry, Alpha._** He whimpered when his wolf was forced forward due to the submission.

In an instant, Avayla was kneeling in front of him and wrapping her thin arms around his neck. She buried her face in his fur and her citrus scent started to overwhelm him. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. What happened?_

_They are gone... Someone took them. There were signs of a truck._

Avayla sat back and looked at him. Her mouth was open and eyes wide with shock. _A truck?_

 _Yes... and... Papa is injured._ He bowed his head again. _Avie... What do we do?_

The alpha turned her head to look at the forest. Conflicting emotions rolled off her in waves. Fear, anger, worry, confusion... But then strength. _We keep to the plan. Our pack has been through a lot. I know they can get through this too. We need to take care of the kids like we promised. They will be counting on us to do that._

Theo's ears perked up as she spoke. She sounded very sure of herself. Like the head alpha she was now forced to be.

Pride filled him and he wrapped a leg around her waist to pull his mate in for another hug. _I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean to lose control. Tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it._

Avayla stroked his fur gently to comfort him. _The first thing we need to do is tell the others. Then we can get word out to the surrounding packs like Uncle Joong asked._

The talk was easier said than done though. As was expected, Lizbeth and Lorelai took it the hardest. They were already having a hard time dealing with Wooyoung being gone, and now San was gone.

Riley and Gunner grew quiet but listened to what Avayla had to tell them. They both knew that they would have added responsibilities. But knowing that their parents were in danger didn't help the stress levels in the house.

Avayla rubbed her forehead and let out a low sigh. It was starting to pound from how hard she was having to concentrate sometimes. It didn't help that she was talking twice the entire time.

As much as she adored her mate, it was tiring trying to make sure he was always included in the conversation. The kids still weren't as trained to switch to talking with the mind link as easily as she or their parents could, so talking was the most natural thing for them.

"What are we going to do?" Gunner asked, reaching over to take her hand.

She smiled down at her brother and pulled him in for a hug. "We are going to stick with the original plan and hold down the fort. We have food, we have shelter, and we have each other. It's going to be ok."

From the far end of the house, Rhodey started crying and Riley was the first one to react. He ran down the hall to check on his brother and returned several minutes later carefully holding him against his chest. "I think he's hungry."

"I'll get his bottle." Lorelai said, running to the kitchen.

Lizbeth helped Riley sit down on the couch and turn Rhodey around so that he could easily drink once Lorelai ran to his side.

"Did you check the temperature?" Avayla stepped forward and held out her hand. She could feel her mothering instincts take over as she took the bottle.

"Yes. Did I do ok?" The young omega asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

Avayla tipped the bottle over and let some of it drip onto her hand and wrist. "You did perfect sweetie. Good job." She handed the bottle to Riley and rubbed the back of Lorelai's head.

The seven of them stayed in the living room and ended up sleeping out there all curled up together.

As the days and weeks started to tick by, it was obvious that their parents weren't coming back any time soon. Everyone did their best not to stress about it, but there were days it was hard for everyone.

Avayla tried hard to be the head alpha she needed to be, but as her pregnancy progressed, it was harder and harder for her to help.

The morning sickness was the first thing to knock her out.

Gunner actually ended up taking over as her 'caretaker' while Theo took over more responsibility around the house.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked one morning when Avayla shuffled into the kitchen groaning and rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I don't know. I think I'm hungry, but I don't know what I want." She signed and leaned against the counter.

The young alpha perked up and ran to their pantry to start digging around. He returned with a triumphant look on his face while holding something behind his back.

"Ok, squirt. What do you have?" Avayla asked while shaking her head.

"Well... I remember Mama talking about when he was pregnant with you, and there was one thing he always craved." Gunner rocked back and forth on his feet, still smiling.

Then he held out the item at the same time both siblings said, "Peanut butter."

Avayla immediately grabbed it and took the spoon Gunner found as well and dug into it, taking out a large scoop and shoving it in her mouth. She hummed in delight. "Mishf wss mmt!"

Gunner beamed and nuzzled into her side. He placed a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

The older alpha looked down at him and waited to swallow the delicious treat before saying, "Thanks Gun. You're not half bad sometimes."

"Yeah, well, you're all bad all the time." He teased.

Normally those statements would escalate into a huge argument, but now it just made them both smile and hug each other tighter.

A few of the neighboring packs would come in and check on them when they could, but they never stayed long. They had their own families to take care of.

The real surprise ended up being when Tina and Marylou showed up out of the blue.

Theo opened the door after he caught onto a strange scent, and paused when he saw them. He could see Marylou bouncing in place and waving at him. _Avie!_ He called out.

Instead of his alpha, Riley appeared at his side and smiled brightly at the two betas. After he finished talking with them, he turned to Theo so he could look at him while talking. _Ava is in the bathroom... But Tina said they were in the area and wanted to come by for a visit. Do you want me to tell them or wait for Ava?_

 _No, you can tell them. They probably already know something is off since I answered the door._ Theo rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. _I'll go check on Avayla._

 _Gunner is with her, so I think she is ok. But that's up to you._ Riley said before turning back to their visitors.

They both had awkward, but understanding looks on their faces. It made Theo's cheeks turn red and he stepped off to the side while bowing his head. Normally he wasn't ashamed he was different, mostly because Avayla was so good at speaking to him at the same time the others were talking so he could understand them.

But without her here, he felt so useless...

Marylou stepped in front of him and tilted her head while reaching up to cup his chin. It was a friendly gesture, but one that didn't help much. Theo still made sure to smile at her anyway.

He let out a small sigh while closing the door and followed the others into their living room.

The twins came running down the hall and were each scooped up by one of the betas. Their faces lit up in a bright smile and Theo knew they were laughing. Many times someone had commented that they were starting to laugh more and more like Wooyoung. Just one more thing Theo couldn't hear...

He watched for a few minutes as Riley started to talk to Tina and Marylou about what was going on. Their eyes widened and Marylou covered her mouth in surprise. Lorelai tucked herself into the beta's neck.

When he realized he wasn't going to get any information, Theo walked out onto the back deck and sat down on the stairs to stare at the forest. He could instantly sense that there was a herd of deer just over a mile away grazing peacefully. Their scent drifted over to him on the wind.

That was why he was still valued as a hunter. His sense of smell was impeccable.

It also alerted him to when two matching scents of parsley started to creep up behind him.

 _T? What's wrong?_ Lizbeth asked as she sat down next to him. Her sister sat on his other side and Theo wrapped his arms around them out of instinct. 

_It's nothing. I just needed some fresh air._ He answered, rubbing both their arms.

 _We aren't kids anymore Theo._ Lorelai looked up at him with a sad face. _We can sense something is bothering you._

He chuckled and closed his eyes. _I'm just throwing myself a pity party. It's nothing out of the ordinary._

 _Ava is gonna be mad at you._ Lizbeth had a teasing tone to her voice, but her eyes still reflected her worry.

Theo lifted his hand up, still keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and flicked the young omega's nose. _Then it will be my problem to deal with. Have you two taken your medicine yet?_

 _No, that's why we came to find you._ Lorelai squirmed out from Theo's grasp and started tugging him inside.

The beta smiled fondly at the two girls and went with them to measure out and give them their medicine. As always, they took it without fuss or complaint before running off to see Marylou and Tina again.

Theo went after them and saw that Avayla had come out to join them. He rushed to her side and cupped her face while looking her over. She was pale, but otherwise looked ok.

Avayla closed her eyes and leaned into his touch for a moment before turning back to their guests.

Now that she was here, Theo was able to understand what was being said as the conversation dragged on. _I'm sorry this happened during the time you came to visit..._

 _Don't apologize honey!_ Marylou waved her hands back and forth. _We feel awful that you are having to deal with this yourself! Which is why... Tina and I would like to say to help you out._

The relief that washed off Avayla was evident as she melted into the couch. _I'm not one to usually ask for help, but if you wouldn't mind, I accept without any arguments. Theo has taken on doing so much... I'm at the point where I can't hunt anymore. Gunner and Riley will go with him, but about all they can bring in is small game._ The alpha looked up at her mate with nothing but pride. _He is able to bring down a buck by himself, but I still feel vulnerable whenever he's gone. And we all know that I do not like feeling that way._

Theo smiled at her and pulled her to him so he could nuzzle her mark.

 _We would love to stay. And we can help with all that._ Tina offered a kind nod and took Marylou's hand. _We would have come sooner if we had known._

 _Yeah, well, like I said I don't like asking for help. Blame Dad for that one._ Avayla shook her head. _Plus we didn't want anyone to travel there when we didn't know what could be waiting in between..._

 _Well we are here now!_ Marylou jumped up, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

The four kids ran into the room and crowded around them, excited about something that was being said, but Theo didn't catch it because Avayla started talking to him directly.

 _I am proud of you._ She said, looking at only him. Theo felt his wolf churn at her words and he shivered. _But no more pity parties, ok? I know there has been a lot of pressure on your shoulders, and I am so sorry for that._

Theo bowed his head to rest it on his alpha's shoulder. She hummed and rubbed the back of it.

 _It's ok. We are all allowed to have a moment of weakness. But our true strength comes from how we bounce back from it._ She added gently. _And I need you to be strong for me. And for our daughter._

Theo's head popped up and he looked at her, studying her vibrant blue eyes. _D-Daughter? You know?_

 _As of this morning._ Avayla beamed up at him and cupped his cheek.

They were in their own world, just the two of them. All Theo could feel was his alpha and the overflowing pride he had the fact that they were going to have a girl. Just like his beautiful mate. 

_I already thought of a name too, if that's ok with you?_ Avayla asked slowly.

The hint of pain that entered here eyes, plus their Soulmate connection, told Theo exactly what it would be. And there was no way he would ever fight her on her decision.

It was the best tribute they could think to give for someone who meant so much to them.

Theo slid down so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Avayla and gently laid his ear against her stomach while holding it in his hands. He knew he couldn't hear her, but he could pretend. _I can't wait to meet you, my sweet Maria. I love you so much already, but you need to be nicer to your mama, ok?_

His alpha ran her hand through his hair in a way that made his wolf purr with delight. Theo looked up to see her leaning back into the couch with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

Tina and Marylou's arrival had given them both the peace of mind they so desperately needed. And it was never that the kids were a handful. They were great with helping out and doing everything they were asked all while keeping up with their book work.

It was the added stress of not knowing what was happening to their parents or if they would ever see them again, and Avayla going through her first pregnancy without Seonghwa that didn't help.

The two betas were just what they needed to keep going. And things still weren't easy.

There was the stray nightmare or extreme storm that set them all on edge. But they made sure to always bet here to support each other as best they could. For quite some time, they ended up camping out in the living room.

Gunner and Riley helped Theo move the couch so that it sectioned off the room and then everyone gathered all the pillows and blankets in the house so they could build a giant fort.

They hung blankets from the ceiling to give a cover and lined the floor with everything else, leaving themselves one entrance that someone could dart through if Rhodey needed one of them because it was too dangerous to keep him under the fort.

Theo had draped the blankets in such a way that Avayla could still sit or lie back on the couch and they could all still see the tv and spend time together when needed.

The one trade off was that the kids still needed to do their book work.

It helped for a time, and both Avayla and Theo were thrilled that they could provide a comfort to the younger pups in their family.

And giant cuddle parties were a great way for them to relieve their stress.

One day at a time. That's all the could do for now... At least until they heard from their parents.

They could do this as long as they continued to believe in each other and have faith that they would be a complete family again soon.


	8. Seonghwa - What If...

Time...

Time was his worst enemy during the times he wasn't being used by 'his new alpha'.

Especially since the news was announced.

Pregnant...

He was pregnant with that bastard's child.

Seonghwa curled in on himself, unable to stop the tears from flowing, as they had been for several hours now.

And time was just making it worse. It wrapped it's cruel hands around his mind and heart, squeezing every ounce of hope out of him. With fingers like knives, it sliced apart every happy thing he could think of, instead filling his head with visions of pain and horror.

No matter how hard he tried, Seonghwa could only think about one thing.

Which meant time was winning...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After one particularly cruel encounter with Lance, Seonghwa sat in bed massaging his bruising arms and legs.

The chain around his ankle allowed him some mobility, but it was still too hard for him to really stretch his limbs and try to keep his body fit.

But still he tried, especially with the thought of needing to protect his pup.

And with that thought came the awful ideas of what Mingi would do when he found out...

Seonghwa ran his fingers over the mark Mingi had left on him and felt a chill go down his spine. He missed his alpha so much. It made his heart ache thinking about being separated from him again.

Especially now...

The hours dragged on.

He had no concept of time, but at one point, Seonghwa started to wonder when his next meal would be delivered. They were usually pretty good with making sure he was well fed. Lance didn't want anything happening to his pup after all.

This was starting to get worrisome though.

The first thought that came to Seonghwa's mind was him wondering if he did something wrong during Lance's last visit.

He replayed it in his head, cringing while doing so, and tried to remember if he had done anything to upset the alpha, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, the door was smashed open.

Seonghwa yelped and dove behind the bed, cowering in the corner and covering his stomach to protect it from whoever was intruding on his room.

It was his first and only instinct.

Protect his pup at all costs.

But then something else filled his senses. Something he had been longing for for however long he had been imprisoned here.

Mint.

Seonghwa's head flew up in time to see Mingi running over to him.

His alpha collapsed in front of him and pulled him to his arms. "Hwa, baby, you're ok." He sobbed, rubbing one hand down he back of Seonghwa's head.

"M-M-M-Min-n-n-n..." Seonghwa spluttered, clinging to Mingi like his life depended on it. He could smell blood, and knew some of it belonged to his alpha, but there were other scents as well.

"Shh, it's ok. You're safe now."

"M-M-M..."

"It's ok." Mingi tilted his head to nuzzle his nose against his omega's mark, making him cry harder. "I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

They sat there for a long moment before someone else walked in. "I found the keys, if you had only waited like five for minutes." Jongho chuckled.

Seonghwa gave him a watery smile over Mingi's shoulder and reached out for his other alpha. Jongho took his hand immediately and they stood there for a few seconds before Jongho started messing with the keys to unlock the chain around his ankle, and then the collar at his neck.

"Are the others here? What happened?" Seonghwa asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Yeah, they are here, just making sure that everything is ok. Let's go home, baby." Mingi cupped the older's face and started to lean in for a kiss, but Seonghwa placed a hand on his chest.

"I... I need to tell you something." Seonghwa whispered, looking down in shame. "Lance... He..."

Mingi sat back and tilted his head to the side. "What did he do to you?"

Seonghwa swallowed and felt the color drain from his face. "I'm... I... Mingi, I'm..." He placed a hand over his stomach to try and convey the words that kept getting caught in his his throat.

It took a moment, but then Mingi realized what he was saying and his mouth fell open. Then he started to turn red. "Please tell me it's not true." His voice was deeper and his eyes flickered between brown and red.

All Seonghwa could do was remain silent and cower under his alpha's stare.

Jongho stepped forward, "We won't know anything until we get back to Maria. Let's not jump to conclusions." He said, placing a hand on Mingi's shoulder.

The older alpha shoved Jongho's hand away and stood up, then stormed out of the room.

Seonghwa broke down into another wave of tears and buried his face in his hands. This had been his worst fear... There was no way Mingi was going to accept another alpha's baby...

"I- I'm sure he just needs some time." Jongho hurried forward and pulled the blanket from the bed to cover Seonghwa. "It wasn't an easy battle. Lance taunted him a lot, so I think Mingi suspected it could be true." He said gently, rubbing the omega's shoulder.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Wooyoung came running into the room wearing only pants, indicating he had just shifted. "Hwa!"

Jongho gave him an adoring smile and moved out of the way so the younger omega could move in to hug the older. He had several scratches on his arms and chest. "Y-Youngie, were you f-f-fighting?"

"You bet I was! I wasn't going to let anyone keep you away from us. Mingi called the Colonel and everything!" Wooyoung beamed and looked over his shoulder at where San was standing, also shirtless and covered in battle scars. "Come on, let's go home."

Seonghwa let Wooyoung and Jongho help him up from the ground and lead him through the house he had been imprisoned in. Apparently he had been locked up for almost two months now and had no idea.

His heart ached when he thought about how Avayla must be doing without him and he wanted nothing more than to be home with her again.

Mingi was standing by a few military trucks with his jaw set and arms crossed. Colonel Gregson was next to him talking to a few of his men, but he looked up when he saw movement and gave Seonghwa a look of relief. "I'm so happy to see you're ok."

Seonghwa started to answer, but was cut off when Mingi growled and stalked over to the other truck.

Jongho growled in response and glared at him.

"What was that about?" The Colonel straightened up and turned to looked between Seonghwa and Mingi, who was trying to listen to Yunho but was also obviously ignoring him.

Seonghwa closed his eyes once more and looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. His wolf churned within him, begging for its alpha's attention, and howling in pain when it felt the sting of rejection.

Silence followed the question, which the omega was grateful for. Someone else could explain... right now he just wanted to go home.

Wooyoung and Jongho helped him into the back of the truck, and his fellow omega cuddled into his side, providing a little comfort for him.

The only two not present were Mingi and Yunho when the truck started to move out. They must be riding in the other car.

Jongho's face would scrunch in concern occasionally, which meant Yunho was upset about something and sending it through their bond.

Thankfully, Seonghwa managed to get some sleep during the long drive, so he didn't have to think about Mingi's reaction until they got home.

He was woken up by Wooyoung gently shaking him, and even more so by the familiar squeal he heard from outside the truck.

Stumbling on his shaking legs, Seonghwa hurried to get outside.

Avayla was already in Mingi's arms and holding him tight. Theo was mimicking her, clinging to Yunho like he would never let go again and silent tears streamed down his face. Yeosang and Hongjoong hurried down the stairs and started to head in Seonghwa's direction, but paused when Avayla shouted, "MAMA!!!!"

She squirmed her way out of Mingi's grip and flung her self at Seonghwa, tears renewing tenfold. "Oh, my precious baby." Seonghwa said, pulling her in close.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Avayla sobbed, fisting the blanket around him in her tiny hands. "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." Seonghwa pressed his lips to the side of her head repeatedly.

"Mama's here now though."

Avayla continued to sniff and tremble in his arms while Seonghwa looked up to see both Jongho and Yunho hugging their son.

The sight broke Seonghwa's heart even more when he saw Mingi storm inside.

"Call Maria." San said, walking over to Yeosang. He kept his voice low and even, where Wooyoung was visibly shaking next to him glaring after Mingi.

"Why? Is everything..." Yeosang paused and he turned to Seonghwa. "No..."

Hongjoong hesitated for just a moment, then ran inside the house.

It was a few moments later that the shouting started.

" **NO!** " Mingi's voice roared from inside. " **You can't make me!** "

" **Wanna bet?!** " Hongjoong yelled back at him. " **Sit your ass down, NOW!** "

" **NO!!** "

" **MINGI! You are being ridiculous right now!** " Hongjoong's voice grew deeper as he forced more of his dominance out. It caused both Yunho and Wooyoung to fall to their knees and Theo buried his face in Jongho's neck.

" **I'M being ridiculous?? Could you do it if you were in my place?** "

Seonghwa felt the tears rolling down his cheek as his heart started to shatter more and more.

"Do I want to know what is going on right now?" Colonel Gregson asked, walking over to them.

"I'm pregnant..." Seonghwa said. Even he could hear how dead his voice was. "And it's not Mingi's."

Wooyoung immediately came to wrap his arms around the older omega, as well as Yeosang. Even Yunho crawled across the ground to place a hand on his knee. "It's going to be ok. We all still love you and support you." The beta said.

Seonghwa just held Avayla tighter and tried to hold back the tears coming forth. What Yunho said was sweet, and meant a lot to him, but all he really wanted was his alpha to look at him again.

He needed Mingi...

He couldn't do this without Mingi.

Next to them, Colonel Gregson crossed his arms and glared at the house where the two alphas were still arguing, but they must have moved elsewhere because no one could understand what they were saying anymore.

Maria arrived a short time later. By then everyone had managed to get Seonghwa inside the house and dressed in warm, comfortable clothing.

Besides Avayla, she was the most comforting thing that Seonghwa could see right now.

The kind beta hurried to him and sat on the couch while taking his hands. "Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you home and safe." Her natural healing energy started flowing into Seonghwa immediately and he sagged into the couch cushions.

"Maria." He whispered, closing his eyes.

" **I said get away from me!** " Mingi's voice came from the back yard now. Yunho and Hongjoong were both out trying to reason with him.

Everyone looked at the back door accept for Seonghwa and Maria. "What happened?" She asked, patting his hand gently.

All Seonghwa could do was look at her with watery eyes. She leaned forward to pull him into a hug while placing another one of her hands on his stomach. Both Wooyoung and Yeosang had their hands on him as well, lending their support and comfort.

" **MINGI!** " Hongjoong roared from outside. " **SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!** "

The head alpha's dominance made everyone flinch, even Maria.

Rage and anger rolled through their link. " **MINGI!!!** "

A howl came from the forest. It was a heartbreaking sound that ripped the last of Seonghwa's soul from him.

His alpha... His alpha had left him.

Hongjoong stormed back into the house and slammed the glass door closed. He was grumbling and cursing under his breath while stomping down the hall.

Yeosang gave Seonghwa an apologetic smile before hurrying after his alpha to try and calm him down.

"When he comes back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Wooyoung said through gritted teeth.

But it was just words to Seonghwa. He had become numb to everything, even Maria's touch.

"Seonghwa. Seonghwa, honey, I need you to tell me what you want to do." Maria said, cupping his cheek.

"Sleep..."

Wooyoung jumped up immediately and he and San helped guide Seonghwa to his bedroom. It felt so good to lay down in his own bed again, although it smelled of Mingi and that didn't help the hallow feeling in is chest.

He didn't get out of bed the next day.

Or for the next week.

Maria had to force him to drink or eat something easily swallowed, and she only succeeded because she told him he needed to think of the baby.

The baby...

The pup growing in his stomach that didn't ask for any of this...

Everyone in the pack did their best to help him, though. Yeosang and Wooyoung spent a lot of time with him in his room just cuddling on the bed. It was comforting to have others around him. They gave him the strength he needed to get through each day.

That, and his precious Avayla. He could never leave her, even if it was hard for him to care about anything right now. She would come and snuggle with him several times a day.

Weeks started to pass and there was still no sign of Mingi.

He had gone full rogue, apparently.

Hongjoong and San took turns heading out to look for him, following his scent to try and see if they could bring him home, but he always managed to stay ahead of them.

But he couldn't avoid the Colonel.

Two weeks after he ran out on them, Colonel Gregson kicked open the front door, dragging Mingi in by the scruff of his neck, which was quite the feet for a mere human.

The others had convinced Seonghwa to come out of the room to stretch his legs, so he was standing in the living room with Avayla in his arms when it happened.

Mingi's claws dug into the hardwood floor, leaving marks behind as he snarled at the Colonel.

It was amazing that the Hunter wasn't dead yet.

Hongjoong and Jongho ran into he house behind them and slammed the front door shut. Then both of them started to pummel Mingi with their dominance.

The black wolf whimpered and cowered underneath them.

" **Shift, Coward.** " Hongjoong demanded. Jongho growled viciously to back him up.

"Yeah!" Wooyoung said, hurrying out of the kitchen. "Shift so I can kick your ass myself!" San hurried to him and looped an arm around his stomach to hold him back.

Seonghwa covered his mouth at the sight, then moved his hand to the back of Avayla's head when she started crying.

The sound made Mingi freeze. His ears fell back and his body started to shake.

" **SHIFT.** " Hongjoong ordered.

Slowly, the alpha shrunk into his human form, ending up on his knees with his back bent and head bowed.

" **Explain yourself.** "

Mingi flinched, but didn't move to speak.

"Daddy..." Avayla whined. Theo appeared at Seonghwa's side and looked up at Avayla with a worried expression with Yunho close behind him.

"Leave us." Seonghwa said quietly.

"No! No way are we—" Wooyoung started, but San shushed him quickly and pulled him from the room.

Slowly, the others left, although the Colonel stayed leaning against the far wall. His presence didn't bother Seonghwa too much.

He set Avayla on the ground and she moved to the hallway where Theo was standing waiting for her, but her eyes stayed glued on her father.

Seconds ticked by without anything being said.

Finally, Seonghwa took a shaken breath. "Do I disgust you that much that you'd leave me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "After all we've been through?"

Mingi didn't answer, but Seonghwa could feel the shame rolling off him through their link.

"Because if I do, I will walk out those doors right now and never look back and take Avayla with me." The omega's lip started to quiver and he wrapped his arms around himself. "B-Because I would if I c-could. I'm d-disgusted with myself. You don't think I knew what this-s would do to us? I half expected you to r-rip my s-s-stomach open! I've been violated in every w-way possible, but what y-you did hurt me m-more than anything else!" Seonghwa was yelling by the end of it. His voice kept cracking and his entire body shook. "I have d-done EVERYTHING for you! Do y-you think I chose this? That I wanted this? ANSWER ME!" He screamed, then fell to his knees. His sobs seemed to echo in the room as he fell forward to brace himself on his hands. "Wh-Why, Mingi... Why?"

His alpha stayed silent.

Seonghwa nodded and felt his thoughts grow fuzzy in his head. He didn't want to leave his mate. He would do anything for Mingi. Anything...

A drastic thought came to his mind and suddenly he was scrambling for the kitchen. His fingers wrapped around a knife and he turned around to look at Mingi, his eyes flashing gold.

A strangled cry came from the hallway and Yeosang moved to block the children's view, which caused Yunho to start pulling the kids down the hall.

But Seonghwa only had eyes for Mingi, who was now finally looking at him as he turned the knife to point toward his stomach. "Is this what you want?"

Mingi reached an arm out and started to open his mouth.

" **Do you want to kill it?!** " Seonghwa yelled. " **Would that fix everything? Would that make you love me again?!** " He lifted the knife up and away from his body, ready to bring it down as hard as his weak body would allow him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seonghwa woke with a start when the door to his room slammed open.

Lance sneered as he closed it and locked it with a resounding click. "Hello gorgeous." His words were slurred. "I need to let off some steam. **I hope you're ready to please your new alpha.** "


End file.
